A Glitch in the Magnetic Field
by Thatdragonrider
Summary: Deidara, a peculiar individual with a special talent for 'glitching' when things get tough is with a group that tells him to get close to a certain person, Sasori. Always one to do anything, even when it means death, he faces this challenge head strong but what if in its own way this is the toughest thing he has to do, only he doesn't realize it? I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Orders

**So I'm just gonna start out by dedicating this chapter to the ever loveliest AbsoluteAnarchy, even though this isn't what I promised _at all_ because this honestly came out of nowhere. Like I kept scrapping this story over and over again, it started out, obviously as something wayyy different but I couldn't really write for it and as I told you I thought it was lame, then I had I listened to Eminem 'Not afraid' and another idea but that was hard to write for… and sigh. I don't even know. Like I started out with the whole original 'Like Magnets' (hence the intro) but then somewhere along it became this and not a one-shot at all… so sorry about that. Honestly I'm not even sure if it's going to be called Like Magnets or Glitch… hmm.**

**It is different from the original but I think it'll be good…. Possibly?**

**Also I have no idea if _seinzess_ is reading this but I WILL HAVE PROPER RESONSES TO YOU ON MY OTHER TWO STORIES, just wanted you to know they seriously fucking made my day, you're so wonderfully fantastic and I love ya :D and again it was really fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Okay let's do this thing**:

There are forces in people's lives where they don't realize it but they're being pulled towards someone, someone important, even if it's not known at the time. They might fight it with all their strength and power but it's an attraction that overcomes the will and breaks down all borders. He broke my borders and I'd like to think I had some affect on him as well. But maybe the biggest affect I had on him was the one he had on me. Giving him power over a person that is described in stories and movies but never as the forces of science, even if we broke it down to it's core then that's where the real analogy exists because in essence we were like magnets. And we were to be no excuse.

* * *

The night air's wind rushed through my hair, whipping it all around me but I didn't bother with brushing it out of my face. The air was moist since it rained all throughout the day so the sky was particularly dark and heavy in an overbearing gray color. I crouched there on the overhanging stone eagle's back, my hand brushing back and forth against the smooth surface absentmindedly. We were at the top of the 56-story skyscraper and to say I didn't feel a rush would be a lie, because my stomach clenched in a way that always was intoxicatingly addictive, not a comfortable feeling, but one that said _I am alive_. Even if all other things in life told me I wasn't.

"Did he give you specific orders?" I turned my head slightly to look over my shoulder to look at Hidan standing there, leaning against the wall, only a foot from the edge. Like me though, he didn't seem bothered. His thick arms were crossed with visible flexing muscles on his smooth pale skin. His head was leaning back against the wall, illuminating his pale lavender eyes that seemed like they were eerily glowing against the harsher sky.

I turned back over my shoulder and sighed before I dusted off my hands and stood up, not bothering to right myself carefully. The wind and non-flat surface of the statue made it feel like I was close to tripping and plummeting but then again that was the plan to begin with. "Un." I could hear Hidan humph at my peculiar use of the word besides actually saying yes, but it always came out on its own, not really mine to ever control.

He looked straight up and never really at me, "Are you sure you don't want back up then?"

I smiled, taking a few carful steps until I stood up on the head, my body tilting precariously forward, again I wobbled a bit but whether it was due to skill or luck I never fell. "Nah, I got this, un."

_Just be careful. Watch your back. Come back alive. Don't give up our secrets_. All could've been said but the only word he spoke was, "Whatever." I didn't have to look behind me to know he was no longer there. I took the final step, my hands outstretched in a balancing way, one of my feet on the hook of the beak, the other on the slanted head, I stood there suspended for a brief second, looking at the city that stretched out for a couple miles, only ever truly awake at night. Then I allowed myself to sway over and fall off headfirst. The air around me roared and pressed against my skin in a way that felt like a rough caress. The feeling of adrenaline pulsing through my entire beings much like my own inner drum that beat faster the longer I was freefalling. I spun lightly, allowing the wind to breeze past me. It wasn't long but then again the best things never are. The ground was coming closer and so were the ignorant people, oblivious as always as I free fell amongst them. But instead of splatting to my death, I fell into a puddle and when I say _fell_ I mean there's a certain _skill_ I have, if it can even be called that.

Mutant, morpher, demon, and monster are all things that have been used to describe people of my kind but they never really aptly described it because it was so limiting in the way the words hinted to something more, a thing I never consented to. I've always said I was like a _glitch_. Glitched from the government's system like I was never born. Glitched from society as if I wasn't there even when I was. But more importantly, I glitched from the natural barriers of this world as if the physical laws of science had no restraints on me. Like now, I was clearly visible to those who knew I was there but if they didn't know then I couldn't be seen and how I materialized into the puddle instead of painting the concrete with my mangled corpse. It was a gift only I had ever known, at least I think. I work for a group that didn't seem to care about the particulars so long as I got the job done. It was a job description I embraced comfortably.

My body became the same liquid substance as the water making the feeling always so surreal as I mixed in with the water, always in a dream-like state of mind, too strange to be described, until I glitched back on the sidewalk. I never had control over when I would glitch but sometimes it would happen, like with the freefalling, I knew somehow it would take over in time to make sure I didn't take fatal damage. Other times I got either lucky or unlucky depending on the instance.

I took a few steps, the concrete feeling odd for a second before I regained myself. People treated my stumbling like I was a drunk, as if I had been there all along next to them. A pair of girls got particularly close and I smiled warmly and flirtatiously, dipping my head to the side, allowing for my dark blond hair to sweep over my dark hoodie and shoulders. One giggled but the other sneered and pushed her friend along with her. Sighing I straightened and smoothed back my winded hair before looking at the alley that I had been able to see from the eagle, the one I would have to enter. I looked back at the skyscraper's highest floor and could almost imagine them watching me but I knew they weren't sentimental or caring in that way. I peeked again at the people who seemed to pay me no particular mind before slipping in.

I glanced all around, it was dark but I had been here earlier so I could almost imagine everything. The dumpsters on the left wall, boxes on the right wall, and fence in the back, all like an average alley. But, I needed to get underneath because there would be an underground base, which was what I was told. When I was here earlier I couldn't see any entrance hidden or protected. So I started to climb the boxes. This is why they sent me. I expertly and nimbly climbed the crates to the top, which was a little over 15 feet. I balanced myself on the top of the trembling boxes. Glancing down, I sighed. I would have to put myself in danger to get down there, that was the only sure way. Bunching my knees I jumped off and flipped myself to where my head was going first.

I felt myself morph into the ground and it felt like sludge. Like I was a sludgy material drooping down before I was dropped heavily from the ceiling and onto the floor, my knees taking most of the damage. Groaning, I allowed myself to be in that position for a long enough time, before I gathered my long blond hair in a fist and tied it into a quick bun and pulled my black hood over my head and a dark cloth over my lower half of my face. It was clichéd but it was a precaution as well.

Standing, I looked at my surroundings. I was in an underground hallway that was badly lit with a couple dull lights that kept flickering on and off. The air was heavy and musty, almost like I was breathing in mold. Guessing on a way I turned and went left, walking as quietly as I could against the tile. It was a long hallway but still I hadn't come across anyone. The hallway ended with stairs. I glanced up but this too was empty which meant I knew whom I'd meet and I could already feel the annoyance. Of course, why hadn't I thought of it before? Suddenly sneaking seemed so pointless so I loudly walked up the creaking stairs. I don't know what building I was walking into but that didn't really matter. I stopped at the top because all there was was the door that led into who-knows-what. My hand reached out and dully opened the door and walked into a room filled with crates that smelled of different spices and foods. Maybe I was in the cellar of a hotel or restaurant? I took a few steps and heard the door close behind me. I turned slightly and there _he_ was.

I've only seen him a couple of times and have yet to learn his name, but it's hard to forget someone who beats you up every time, especially if that person looks as distinct as he does. Unlike me he didn't hide his appearance and I tried not to guess why because I tried to keep people out of my thoughts unless I had to. He was around my height, it was hard to tell who was taller and he was slightly skinnier, but that didn't make him any less lethal. I knew this for a fact because I always ended up glitching during our fights. His wild, red hair was the same crimson color of fresh blood, something I always found fitting, and he always had the same bored heavily hooded, brown eyes, even when we fought.

He gazed at me, his arm still across the door in a relaxed position, "Can't they send anyone better? Why is it always you?" His voice was smooth and almost musical sounding as if trying to lull you willingly to your death but clearly I wasn't ready to die.

I spoke, my voice gruffer and coarser than usual, but the same voice I always used around him, "They don't really assume that you keep showing up, so sorry they don't account for stalkers, un."

He looked as not amused as always, "I'm not stalking you. You do realize you keep trying to steal from the same person, right?"

"Try?" I regarded him, shifting forward slightly, "I have always left with what I come for one way or another, un."

He snorted, "You never take anything."

"I never need to."

"You're such a bad thief then."

"Let's say what I steal is a bit over your pay grade, un."

"Who says I'm being paid?"

"Who said I care either way?" I swung my right fist but he easily grabbed it and pulled me in to where he punched. At the last moment I caught it and clutched his hand in my palm and pressed against his knuckles, putting on an intense pressure. He easily broke the grasp, though, by twisting his elbow forwards and heavily colliding it against my forearm, probably bruising it. My own elbow thrust upwards against his cheek with a satisfying crunch. I jumped back allowing for space and grinned, "Why don't you pull out that gun of yours that we both know you're hiding and make things interesting, un?"

He looked at me darkly because as I've said I have glitched before during our fight and he has seen it. The thing was he never understood why or how or even what had happened. What he did know was every time he tried killing me I would disappear. "I'm more than capable of taking you on." Although he seemed antisocial, he always seemed more than willing to assert his superiority, so like now, he responded.

"What if I changed since last time?"

He snorted. "That's unlikely."

"I think we can both agree that clearly I surpass unlikely, un." I winked knowingly and his glower darkened.

With speed that always seemed unreasonable, he rushed forward and before I knew it, the back of my head was being smacked against the chilling floor and he was straddling me with my arms locked to my sides by his thighs. He didn't seem interested in unmasking me and seeing my identity, instead his fists came whizzing through the air and smashing into my cheeks, one after the other. My face burned with pain and I could see splotchy black spots that seemed to flash white every time his fist made contact. He never relented and initially I had been trying to fight but it got harder and soon the fight wasn't to get away but to stay awake. I finally he stopped and grabbed my sweater at the base of my throat before tugging my torso up. My head bobbed, but somehow I was able to maintain an eye contact at this angle and through the pain. His eyes were alit by a seemingly very cold fire and he had a single fist held ready. "You aren't getting away." His fist reared back and punched at a speed and strength that he hadn't used yet.

"That's why I said I'm above your pay grade, un." It was a croaked whisper but he stopped right before he hit me, his eyes wide and darting around the room, expecting a trick to be pulled, but he was looking at the wrong spot and I glitched out of his unsuspecting hold.

Again I materialized and started stumbling, my throbbing and bleeding against my hands. A body bumped into me, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there… Hey, kid, get out of here, this is the kitchen, it's off limits." Sure enough I could hear the whistling of kettles and hustling around with the pans and dishes rattling around as they were jostled with. There was a pause and I felt a hand clutch at my shoulder, "Hey are you okay? Are you… bleeding?!" The voice sounded close as if he was leaning in to look under my hood.

I shrugged off their hand and dropped one my hands, allowing for the other to come just below my swollen eyes and against the gash that was created by his multiple fists, just around the cloth around m face. I staggered out of the large kitchen and into the dining area, feeling as if every step was harder and longer than the last.

No one paid me any attention. At least those who hadn't already known I was here and only two seemed to be otherwise. I had made my way halfway down the isle, avoiding waiters before I heard a familiar voice call out, "How about you have a meal with us?"

I paused and turned over my shoulder, peering irritably between my blood-caked fingers, "You guys knew where the entrance was?"

Hidan sat there with another one of our members, Itachi Uchiha. He was like the amplified version of the guy who just beat me up, because he was _better _and _colder_. He wore a black, silk button up dress shirt that of course had no wrinkles but was smooth and gave off the same feeling as his inky obsidian eyes. His thick black hair was in a loose ponytail that went down to just below his shoulders. He sat with his hands properly clasped on the table, with an ever so slight tilt of his head, indicating for me to join them.

Growling, I walked over and roughly pulled out a chair allowing it to scrape crudely against the polished floorboards, before I plopped down and put my elbows on the table, still keeping my head against my hands. Hidan barked a loud and obnoxious laughter at the sight, "You said you didn't want help."

My palm pressed experimentally against the cheek before tugging off the cloth and pulling back the hood off of my face, allowing for the air to cool around my skin in a refreshing way, "Someone could've sent me here besides down who-knows-where, un."

Hidan smile widened as he saw my bruised and bloody face. I didn't hold it against him that he was a sadist, for the most part I just brushed it over and allowed for him to gawk. He gestured with his thumb to Itachi who was still gazing coolly at me all the same, "He knew."

I rolled my eyes even though doing so gave me slight stars, of course he knew. Itachi knew everything and this was no exaggeration, our leader didn't even have to tell him for Itachi to know all. "There must be a reason for you to be here because it's obviously not to help me." I spat bitterly, "So what is it? I'm listening."

There was no pause, "Did you get what you needed to?"

I closed my eyes and thought about it. _Find out if he's still here_. That's what I was told and before I thought he meant someone else but after being told to go down to the specifically deserted place, I understood now that all along I was supposed to meet him, even if it cost me my face. Not only that but I was sent to find someone important and clearly he was of some semblance for he wasn't being paid, as he so kindly said, "Un. He's in the cellar I believe. Are you going to fight him?" At the end I opened an eye to peep at him.

Itachi didn't even seem to consider this for he shook his head, "No, what he needed was for you to confirm his guesses." I rolled my eyes again, because this was a funny way of only confirming a guess. Itachi reached for his wine and sipped from it slowly before he set it down again, "I'm here to actually tell you your next mission."

I groaned and smacked my head down on the table, allowing for it to ache, "What is it, un?"

"Do you know who it is that you keep meeting up with?" He asked, surprising me.

"Satan?" I muttered against the tablecloth, my cheek smothering into the surface.

Hidan roared but Itachi continued coolly, "Sasori Akasuna, his grandmother is who we're after and it's your job to get close enough to him to get to her. Intel says that he lives with her after his parent died. Otherwise she's so busy that you can't really can't reach her."

I dragged my face just enough to where I could look at him dubiously with an arched eyebrow, "Cause we get so close when he's beating me up, un. I think he's really close to inviting me over for refreshments and a movie marathon."

Hidan chuckled, "Fuck, I think I'm growing abs just hearing you complain." Deidara glanced at him darkly before looking back at Itachi who was smoothing his hand against the rim of his glass.

"Konan said she believes she found his school."

"So send Hidan! I don't want to go! I'm done with him!"

He nodded thoughtfully, "We are-"

"WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK? I'M 19! I'VE PAID MY DUES."

Itachi glared at him as some people glanced back at them from their meals, "Quiet, both of you. It's not my orders it's _his_. So it's not debatable."

"Fuck this shit, I'm not going." He crossed his arms stoutly against his chest. When riled up, Hidan definitely wasn't one to be quieted or deterred.

"Hidan, you need to watch out for Deidara. Clearly he's not ready-"

"Like hell he's not, it's fucking school! The kid isn't going to attack him during class!"

"What if we're not worried about just the kid? He and his grandmother are into something, something too deep for their own good."

I coughed a sour laughter, "Seems like he's more than capable, un. Little gremlin keeps pulling out guns and trying to kill me."

"Deidara. This isn't up to discussion, same for you, Hidan. His orders are final." _We don't question them_ was his hidden undertone.

I groaned into the table, as the youngest and newest member, I was constantly put into these positions that I had to do no matter what or face consequence. I had yet to actually learn what the consequence was but with this group, it always seemed clear that it was best not finding out. "What about my face? He'll recognize me and the damage he caused."

Itachi dismissively waved his hand, "Don't give him too much credit, Deidara. It'll lessen in a week and then you can go. As for your face, you always cover it and we'll get you colored contacts or glasses."

I lifted my head off the table, "And what if he sees my little gift, un?"

He looked over his shoulder and called for the waitress. She came over immediately, blushing as his beauty as he handed her his card. Just as she walked away he calmly watched her and without turning to look at me said, "It's your job to make sure he doesn't." I glanced up and realized that he wasn't actually watching her anymore but Sasori exiting the kitchen and walking away.

* * *

"Well?"

I looked in the mirror. The school's blazer was stiff and didn't allow for much movement and the tan dress pants too were along the same line. At least they didn't have me cut or dye my hair and it was allowed in its usual half ponytail that covered part of my face. I was allowed to use my usual eyeliner so that stayed the same. However even I felt off looking at myself in the mirror with glasses and at least five pounds of makeup covering the colorful bruises. "I hate it."

"That's the fucking spirit."

I glanced at him crossly through the mirror, "What are you so happy about? You're in the same boat as me, un."

Only thing was he wasn't. Hidan had stripped off the blazer and allowed for his undershirt to be partly unbuttoned showing off his smooth and toned stomach. His hair was in the same slick back style and he still wore his necklace as always. He grinned, "At first I hated the idea, but you know this is just the perfect opportunity to sleep without Kakuzu always riding my ass about some stupid heathen shit." As cool as he can seem at times, the usual Hidan is just this loud and obnoxious.

"You're supposed to be working to get close to him, un."

He came over and roughly clasped my shoulders, "Nah, blondie. That's your job, just consider me like your guardian angel that makes sure you get shit done without fucking things up or being killed." He looked me up and down in the mirror again, "You know, I've never seen you look more like a hipster nerd."

My hand tried ripping at Konan's tight tie before giving up and sighing, "You know, neither have I."

Itachi entered the room, "Come on, your ride is here to take you two for the day. Remember they'll be picking you up at the same place they dropped you off."

* * *

The school was large and pristine but that wasn't surprising, nor did I find it all that enchanting but more of a nuisance, especially since we were on the other side of a large gate and hedge, blocking us out. I never went to school as I was always told not to and I never really fought too hard on the subject. I was taken in at 14, so about three years ago, and basically my entire life since then has been one mission after the next, always living in the moment and nothing else.

I peered at the grounds, finding it empty, "Uhm… are we early?" I checked the dashboard. It was 8:15 a.m.

Hidan chuckled, "More like late." I glanced at him sharply. This was _late_? "I was the one who checked out the time, I told Itachi an hour later 'cause he would've gotten suspicious… although cat's out of the bag now." He looked oddly at the chauffeur, who even though he seemed to pay no attention, he probably would be relaying every word to Itachi.

I grimaced and shouldered on my backpack, hopping out of the car, looking down the school grounds. I walked up to the gate, trying to rattle it but the bars were made of solid metal and didn't seem in any bad condition. Hidan walked up to me just as our ride drove off, "So how about you do that teleporting thing you do, Blondie, and get us on the other side?"

I rolled my eyes, still looking up and measuring the height of the gate, "Doesn't work that way. I don't actually have control of it… it just happens on its own."

"Like hell it does! You just haven't worked on being able to control it. All superheroes have to. Like Superman and Spiderman-"

"Yeah, yeah, Hidan, I get it. Maybe not so loud? Who knows whose on the other side?"

"I know. It's hell. School is a major bitch."

I mused for only a second before nodding, "Okay, come on, give me a boost up and then you climb up after me." I raised my foot but didn't feel him grab it. I looked back impatiently, "What?"

"They send you into alleys and sewers and shit! I'm_ not_ touching your foot."

"Konan _just_ bought it. Now hoist me up!"

Hidan grumbled but still grabbed onto my foot and allowed me to push off of him. I reached for the top and after a few attempts was able to grab onto the slick bar. Once I had, I pushed off his foot and heaved myself up onto it awkwardly, however I wasn't used to the no grip sole of these hoes and ended up sliding right over and into the hedge with a yelp.

The branches and twigs in the hedge scratched me and nicked my skin, but for the most part I was just uncomfortable and not able to stand or adjust myself so I just kind of flapped around, not finding a solid surface to actually stand on. I groaned loudly and allowed my head to flop back with closed eyes to the blaring sun, might as well wait for Hidan.

"What are you doing there?" It was a voice I was already attuned to and I opened my eyes and pulled my palm up to my eyes, shielding them from the morning sun. Sasori stood there, upside down, but the same as always only he looked a lot more fitting here than anywhere else I had seen him. The sun behind him made his hair seem aflame and his blue blazer, brighter than it's supposed to be. He had is arms crossed over his torso and I tilted my head and adjusted the glasses to read the words on is crisp blazer... Student council President. I stifled the groan. Great.

There are times in people's lives when a person collides with the person that they share the magnetic field with and they feel the forces but associate it as something totally different than the actual underlying reason. We were that case but with a twist. I always said I was a glitch from society, and the individual, no matter how important, weren't to be the exception. So maybe I had made an impact but we might've forgotten it, because I always glitched when I was in danger and falling in love was no different. I glitched from our magnetic field. Only we didn't recognize this at the time.

What I did realize was the need to get close to him, so I smiled warmly.

* * *

**A/N:… I'm so done. Oh my god. I don't know what to think of this, at all. The amount of Eminem I listened to write this is like I hear his voice when I start to sleep . Now this is coming up at 5.00, whelp okay.**

**Okay, that's it. What do you guys think? Should I continue it? I might not but if you guys want me to then of course I will, so review, even if you didn't like it so that I know where this stands, mmkay?**

**Again I really want to dedicate this to AbsoluteAnarachy, I love talking to you… or writing to you, either way. I think… I think a lot and I just wanted you to know that you make my some of days when I get your messages so it means a lot to me, even more than you'd probably think. But, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it or at least stuck through to the end of this chapter.**

**Also ahahahaha, this name, you guys, I MIXED THE TWO. 'Glitch' and 'Like Magnets' so see how the two different ideas got tied into together? Yeah so feel extra free to leave a review or follow or psh whatever, although I did say extra free so feel just as free not to, I guess is how this stuff works.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chances

_You're only really ever given one chance and any chance after that is for something else._

"… It says there's supposed be two of you." The woman reads off of the screen.

There's a pause. "Hmmm?" I look up from picking at the persisting dirt specks on my blazer and into her piercing crimson eyes. Sasori, undaunted by my smiling, had dragged me from the bush and forced me into the office before leaving without a second glance. So here I sat, in front of the lady in the office. Alone.

"Your cousin Hidan is supposed be enrolling with you today." Guardian angel was it? Hmph. So much for orders…

"Oh?" Thinking about it, I wasn't even curious where he went or didn't go. Hidan would do his thing and, like they had the tendency, would show up on his own time. Clockwork in itself.

Her eyes narrowed dubiously from behind her desk, "You didn't know?"

I shrugged, "Not particularly."

"'Particularly'?"

Another pause as I resumed looking and brushing at my sleeve, "Are you trying to get me in trouble, Miss, because he has decided not to show up, un?" I ask, absentmindedly, only peering at my clothes because I didn't want to look at her. I didn't really care for the dirt after all I have seen worse.

"Not particularly." She responds dryly. I glanced up but only saw her eyes scanning the screen. The clicks of her mouse are the only noise for some time. Well, and my heavy sighing that she pointedly decided to ignore.

It could've been minutes or seconds, but that didn't matter did it? I had let both Hidan and more importantly, Sasori, slip from sight and now I was to go to some random class and hope to spot him again. For a moment I felt irritation at how he couldn't just be more reasonable and not act like someone stuck a pineapple up his ass at school as well.

At last she began printing papers. She turned in her chair to grab them and began sifting through them, checking they were all there, "Well, Iwa, here's your schedule and map as well as your pin number for the library and text books and other things. Have a good day." She handed me the papers, smiling coolly, before going back to her screen.

I don't even glance at them before I'm walking out the door and into the large polished hallways. To the left of the door is the familiar white-slicked hair, "And you didn't go…?" I ask, not looking at him but further down the hall, noticing the slight echo.

"Cause I'm your guardian angel. People don't _see _guardian angels." You could hear his shit-eating grin.

I snorted, "Itachi will have your head."

"And Konan won't have yours, blondie?" We're both looking at my clothes, still sullied from the bush.

"Whatever, un-"

"Don't say that." He interrupts. I turn and actually look at him now. He's leaning casually against the wall; a foot pressed against the wall and his toned arms crossed across his chest. Hidan has never really enjoyed my impediment, saying how it was irritating or something. But this time his eyes aren't exasperated but unusual and a rare calculating, "You've spoken in front of the boy before, right?" I nodded slowly, "Then he'll be able to recognize that. He'll have your head if you mess up." Hidan wasn't speaking about Sasori or even Itachi but the one who ordered us here. The one whose words actually mattered to us.

We stare at each other before I finally shrugged, and turned back around, "Whatever."

"That's the spirit." The grin is back. "What class do you have?"

I look down briefly, "… Student Council…. Is my schedule his?" Having seen his pin meant that he for sure had this class and I should've expected them not wanting to waste time on me actually attending any classes otherwise. Who cared for education when you spent most of your time in sewers or underground places, stealing or sneaking?

There isn't an answer and again I snort before heading off to find the bastard, leaving Hidan to do whatever he so well pleases. The halls are nothing like what I generally roam, they are large and allow for space, and more notably hygienic and pristine. My shoes don't scrape against granite and instead clack laboriously, a clock of their own. So why is it that all I can envision is like the previous week, walking alone under the city with the same destination: him? Why is it the same feeling? The same aggravated feeling drips into my stomach like a poisoned IV. My hand comes and clamps up at the back of my neck, rubbing it harshly, no it's not the same. I'm not the thief. He's not a killer. We're students and I need to befriend him.

106…107…108… and finally 109. It was a larger door with warped glass and a sign saying 'Student Council' plastered to it. My hand reached out and dully opened the door but when it's pulled to an open I'm smiling, my eyes crinkled behind the glasses. "Hello!" I call out, voice normal.

There's a large round table with five students sitting around it, one of them being… Sasori. Inwardly I smirk at the deadpanning of his face. The talking paused as they all regarded me.

"Are you lost?" A brunette asks, her hair in two buns on either side of her head.

My head shakes amusedly, "No, but I'm new."

"So why are you here then? Don't you have a class?" She's the one to ask again and I'm already getting tired of her chirping voice.

"I don't think so…? It says this is my class…?" My questions start to trail off as I try not to say 'un'. It felt like I was swallowing my tongue. I walked up to her and handed her the papers, trying to not appear as cocky as I felt.

The girl looks at them, her eyebrows knitting together, "That's weird… how can you have this class? You have to be elected a year before… hmm." She glances unsurely at Sasori and for the first time since entering I look at him as well.

He's no even looking at us but instead at an empty white wall, "It doesn't matter, he can go talk to the lady again later, for now just go sit at a seat and stay quiet."

The thought of following his orders doesn't bode well and I glance around the table. There's a free seat in between a blond boy and a raven-haired kid. Without letting too much time pass, I walk over to it, pull it out and instead of sitting dragged it over to where Sasori sat, before I settled it and then plopped down. "Hi!" I greeted enthusiastically. Once again he didn't even look at me. My eyes narrow ever so slightly before I try again, "We met already." Again he doesn't respond and the thought of slamming his face into the desk enters my mind. I blew out heavily, attempting to dismiss it and remind myself that I'm _not_ supposed to feel the animosity I'm feeling. The air ruffled his hair and he glared at me irritably this time.

"Stop that."

I grinned sheepishly and placed my cheek on my palm, propping my elbow against the table, "I only did it once." Again it felt like something was off with my speaking.

"That's one too many."

"Is it? Sorry, man." He turns back to look at his papers in front of him and I scan it boredly from his side. It's on student complaints, something stupid. "Do you even like doing this job?"

"It's not about enjoying." He snaps, irritated at me interrupting him.

"Then why do you do it?" I asked, gazing at his shadowed profile.

His pale hands tighten around the papers, "Stop talking to me, it's annoying."

"The talking or me?" A grin creeps on my face because I know it's-

"Both. Now stop."

"Mhmm." I answer, turning my head away, still grinning at how I could be able to do this anytime I wanted now. Causing him any amount of anger and him not being able to take the action we both knew he was capable of made it all the more pleasurable. I reach up and fix my glasses.

Time seemed to go by very slowly and all I could think of was that if I wasn't here then I'd probably be somewhere else glitching throughout the city on a mission where the more dangerous the better. Would I rather that? I glanced around the room, the blond and raven guys bickering angrily, the brunette girl talking animatedly with a blank looking longhaired brunette guy. Finally my eyes stopping on Sasori as he still was he only one paying attention to the papers in front of him. His hooded eyes only moved within their space and his lips in a thin line. Yeah, I'd definitely rather be out on the streets.

The bell rang and everyone quickly began to scatter like rats, except for Sasori and I. Just as he stood up, I followed suit, looking down at the paper, "Hey, I'm not to sure where… the gym is, do you think you can help me, unnn-derstand where I'm going?" I asked innocently, eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at me for a long moment before he turned over his shoulder, "I have that too."

Of course he did, I knew that, "Really? Can you show me?"

Again he just glared before turning over his shoulder and walking away, "Whatever." He's easier to deal with when we're about to fight because at least then I know one way or another I can escape him after only ten minutes. After a moment of this thought I followed after him.

The halls are crowded but I refused to lag behind, making sure he knew of my presence. Girls are walking in clusters, giggling to themselves as he passed by and even some guys are looking at him enviously. A girl had tried 'accidently' bumping into him, but apparently he had seen her for he sidestepped away and instead she fell into my arms. I held her kind of awkwardly because I just wanted to drop her and when she raised her eyes she looked accusingly at me, as if it was my fault, before pushing off and sashaying angrily back to her friends.

I didn't even spare her a second glance before I caught up to him, "Do they do that a lot?" His answer is a snort. But I'm already looking away, brow furrowing slightly as I tried looking for Hidan among them but couldn't see him. That is if he was even here.

Sasori turned into another hall, a smaller one in length and I almost missed the turn as well. He goes to a closed door, labeled _Boy's locker room_, and opens it, about to close it in my face but I slip in, "Thanks" I grin enthusiastically as he scowls.

He walked away and I just hovered near the front, looking around at all the boys dressing out before I turned to the coach's office. He's lounging in his chair, legs propped up on the desk and cigarette in hand, "Can I help you?"

"I'm new here."

He breathes in and exhales a ring, "Go to the lost and found and pick out some gym clothes for today, next time bring your own."

I nodded before leaving and going over to the bin and picked out whatever my hands touch first, sweats and a gray shirt. I changed into them and didn't bother caring for where I put my uniform. Who cares if they got stolen? I glanced around but I guess Sasori had already left the room and headed towards the gym and unfortunately I have to follow. _Of course I do_.

The gym is on the other side of the locker room and unsurprisingly I can already tell how high end it is. The gym, not laden with sweat, but instead having a pinesol sort of smell, how this is achieved will probably forever a mystery. Do rich people sweat less? After all Itachi never smells weird, but Kakuzu does so….

"Hey, newbie!" I looked over towards a guy approaching me. His brown hair unruly and his smile like a canine.

For a second I'm not sure whether or not I'm supposed to smile or even ignore this kid. I mean I don't want to talk to him. The smile on my face grows and I readjust my glasses, "How'd you guess?" What a weird question, am I about to play retarded?

His wolfy grin widens, almost pleased as if the answer wasn't as obvious as it was, "I just haven't seen you yet so yanno." He finally stands in front of me, his hand on his hip and a ball in the loop created, "You wanna play?"

I scanned the room and spotted Sasori. He was with them by the hoops, only you could tell he didn't actually want to talk to them. His body language gave it all away. The way he distanced himself, the slight closed off stance and the lack of eye contact was just as effective as screaming it out.

Looking back at the boy, I grinned, "Sounds great actually!"

"Great!" He started walking back to them and, instead of creating the distance I wanted, I walked close. Very close. "So do you play?" He asked.

"…Hmmm?" I didn't even glance at him.

"You know, _basketbal_l. Do you play?"

I looked down at the ball in his arm, before dismissing it, "Nah."

"Have you ever?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

He stopped and looked at me doubtfully, "'Maybe'?"

My steps falter for a moment and before I know it, I'm smiling again, "Ahahaha, well I'm more into videogames... un…fortunately, I'm not very athletic." My tongue rolls in my mouth as I attempt to not say it.

He regains our distance, grinning toothily, "Really? What types?"

Why am I talking to him? I don't care for him… I only care for- well it isn't caring, really is it? "Oh action and sci-fi stuff."

"Like Batman?"

This time it's not a smile but a smirk as my eyes land on Sasori, who had yet to notice me, "Sort of."

We reached them and he's introducing me to everyone and I'm smiling, I know I am because I know I had to and I always do what I have to but I'm only watching one. The one one who didn't seem kind or interested in who I was and where I came from. He didn't even look at me. "You can join my team."

My eyes closed as I smiled so much, "Great!"

The teams split and an ever so slight smirks forms at the corners of my lips as I watch Sasori go on the opposing team. But I hadn't been lying. I've never played basketball, but still, I watch as the brunette's boy hand dribble the ball. How hard can it be?

Apparently difficult enough. That's how hard it can be. No, I am not able to pound his face in with the ball and no I can't just run with the stupid ball that has become slick with their sweat. We were losing and most of it was because of my penalties. It also didn't help that once again, Sasori was being perfect at this. His body moves, not like water but like a striking snake with the same fluidity. His pale body slipping in between the larger ones and the way he kept the ball under his control was enough to cause aggravation at the sight.

Like now, I'm panting and slightly bowed. Sweat slicking my hair against my forehead but I didn't swipe it away, instead focusing as my team mates played the game. I watched as the ball was passed into my hands and before I even got the chance to begin to dribble more than twice he had snuck up and efficiently took the ball out of my grasp, _once again_, bouncing it in his sphere. I almost screeched out in anger but refrained myself by biting my lip harshly.

Instead, something akin to a growl resonated in my throat as I ran up to him, having had enough. Wheeling my arm back, I swatted the thing out of his dribble. The ball thudded and bounced high into the air and just as it came down I moved my arm to where it looked like I attempted to gain control over it again but intentionally smacked it over to him, the ball smacking him right in the face. All of it looking like an accident on my part. Everyone stopped as he stopped playing, his hands blankly coming up to cup his nose, the blood pouring out like a faucet onto his chest and chin.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, hurriedly, hands coming up and hovering near him in a panicky way as the kids swarmed.

He didn't look at them as he lowered a pale and. The blood had contrasted with its shining dark crimson to his softer skin and if only I could've smile. He watched it blankly and coolly, before he snapped, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What? No you aren't! That's a lot of blood!" One of the boys exclaimed.

His eyes flashed, "I said, I'm fine!"

"You need to go to the nurse!"

"I don't _need_ to do anything-"

"Let me take you!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at me. I almost scowled at the lack of panic in my voice and I spoke again, now with a slight tremor, "I want to make sure you're alright, after all it is my fault!"

This time he glares at me, but it's very hollow compared to all his other glares. "Yeah it is, but no."

Tch. I glanced over my shoulder, the coach was lounging and reading a magazine, "COACH SASORI'S NOSE IS BLEEDING AND HE'S REFUSING TO GO TO THE NURSE!" The yell reached him and we watched as he looked up boredly.

The coach sighed heavily and looked back down at his magazine, "Akasuna, go to the nurse, now. And new kid take him. This isn't negotiable."

Sasori glowered as he lowered his hands and began stalking to the door. With worry surfacing my every orifice, I scampered after him, reaching him just as he tore through the door, his blood staining the handles. Only for a brief second did I think about how in a few moments the blood would be gone and the handles would smell like pinesol.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever, just stop talking." He didn't look at me, his steps never became any less irritated.

We walked in silence for a long time. Just as we turned the corner, the hallway was empty besides us and one other person. He stooped over the water fountain and even as we passed, continued to drink from the water. My eyes watched him through narrowed eyes behind the glasses, but only from my peripheral. Never once had I turned my head. The tiny curve of his lip was enough to tell me I was doing something wrong.

But then again, I had known that right after I smacked the ball into Sasori's face.

* * *

**Sigh, well I tried editing but got bored. sorry, peeps. Okay, so that's that. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, it's like 1 am but I wanted to finish. Or if it sucked in general. I already have a high school story so I want this one to be different with diff teachers and students.**

**So I haven't really written anything at all last month since it was a really rough one and actually have only been able to write recently. Like I would keep attempting but it was so bad and when I finally can write… its weird and not my usual writing style so its strange for me to even read!**

**But yeah I've been gone for so long and the first thing I update is the one that has 3 reviews and I wanted to say, not only was it easiest to write for, but it's because the 3 people that have reviewed are my favorite on Fanfiction! I love you guys so much, seriously, and I wanna thank both Kat and Anarchy for messaging me when I was going through the rough times. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. **


End file.
